Opposites Attract
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Bad Boy Jackson and Good Girl Melissa have fallen for each other. But Melissa doesn't want him to know that, even though he does. AU. Previously a OneShot
1. Chapter 1

_This is a bit different from my other stories, so go easy._

_Disclaimer: Do not own the characters, only the plot._

Cody Jackson was leaning against the wall of the gym, surrounded by several other guys his age and their girlfriends. His hood covered most of his face, leaving the lower half on his face in the shadows. He had danced with several girls, but then got bored and just watched everyone else. He spotted on of the stuck-up football member eyeing up an Asian girl who walked past. Jackson watched her as well, although she couldn't see because his eyes were covered. Her name was Melissa Wu. He had never had much to do with her. She was probably the nicest, most innocent person on earth, but tonight…she looked as though she had completely abandoned the good girl look.

She had a tight black skirt and a black boob-tube. It showed off her flat, tanned stomach and her belly-button piercing. Her hair had been permed and flowed down her back, and there had been several brown highlights had been put in. Jackson watched as she made her way across to an empty spot a few meters away from the stereo.

Jason McKay, the football player, made his way over to her. Jackson watched as she looked at Jason nervously as he put his arms on either side of her head, blocking her exit. At that moment, Jackson pushed away from the wall and strode purposefully across the gym to where Jason was standing. He pulled him away from Melissa—who looked frightened and vulnerable pushed against the wall—and pushed him away from her. Jason looked at him, not looking steady. Jackson summed up that Jason had been drinking.

"Oi! What…y-ya doin'?" He asked dizzily. Jackson rolled his eyes at Jason.

"You're drunk, idiot," Jackson snorted. He grasped Melissa's wrist and pulled her closer to him. Jason lurched toward them and threw a lazy punch. Jackson easily moved, but Melissa got caught in it, and even though Jason was throwing it with all his might, it caught her off guard and she stumbled forward. Jackson caught her, pulled her up and turned around to glare at Jason. He threw a punch, and his was accurate, landing square on Jason's jaw. Jason let out a shout and stumbled backwards. Melissa let a slight scream when she saw Jason bleeding, but Jackson ignored it. He grasped her arm again and pulled her out of the gym, ignoring the amused looks of his buddies, or the jealous looks of the girls. Once they were outside school grounds, Jackson let go of Melissa's arm and she stumbled away from him, holding herself with her arms.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Melissa was shivering slightly, still holding her torso in her arms tightly. Jackson shot her several glances, wondering what to do with her. It started to spit lightly and Jackson stripped off his hoodie and handed it to Melissa, as she only had her boob-tube. Melissa wordlessly slipped it on and once again resumed hugging her arms to her chest.

"A thank-you would be nice," Jackson said sarcastically. She didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm, and murmured a soft,

"Thank-you." Jackson stole another glance at her, not being able to keep back the appreciative glance down her body. Melissa didn't seem to pick up on the looks he was giving her, so he decided to start talking again, but then she started. "Why did you do that back there?" Jackson thought about it for a moment before replying,

"I've always hated Jason." Melissa glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the ground. "And maybe I though you needed a bit of help," he added in a gruff voice. Melissa bit her lower lip, wondering whether to reply to that or not. "Anyway, I'll take you home--"

"Why do you do that?" Melissa burst out. Jackson looked taken back.

"Do what?"

"You're so nasty to everyone, and violent, and then you go and do something like that," Melissa told him with an even voice. Jackson glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "You doing what you did just then proved my point," she asked, looking at him from under dark lashes. It wasn't the same flirty look every other girl gave him, but it had much more effect on him than all the other girls did.

"Yeah, well, it was a one-off thing," he muttered. "Don't make it a habit of getting pushed up against walls." Melissa snorted.

"Is that what you tell every chick you take behind the gym?" She asked unbelivingly. Jackson gave her a look out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, I know what you do--" She was cut off as Jackson grabbed her arm and forced her against the brick wall they were walking beside. He didn't look particularly angry, just annoyed.

"You don't know me, so don't judge me," he hissed at her. A strand of hair fell across her face as she replied with a smirk,

"And you don't know, so next time, you can just let me get raped." Jackson narrowed his eyes at her. "Say you don't know me, we're only in one class together. Or...do you know me?" She knew, Jackson gathered by her gaze, she knew he had been watching her. "And I thought you said I shouldn't make it a habit of being pushed against walls." Jackson let out a gruff laugh, and then suddenly pushed his lips to hers. Melissa was caught off-guard, but kissed him back after a moment.

When they finally parted from their fiery make-out session, Jackson told her,

"I do know you. You get an AA+ on every test you recieve, you can speak Latin and Chinese, you hate Math." Jackson's voice was even, and even Melissa was impressed. "So, you still don't know me."

"You live on the West Side," Melissa whispered into his ear. "You aren't as tough as you make out to be." She pulled back from him and leaned against the wall. "And I know you've been watching me because your mate told me." Jackson immediately started to think ways to kill his mate. But then, Melissa grasped him collar and pulled him toward her, saying, "I've been watching you, too."

"Good," Jackson rasped back, his arm encirlcing her waist as he started kissing her again.

_I hope you liked it. Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to make this into a story, instead of just a oneshot. I hope it's okay. This will just be an on the side story, which means I won't be updating it as regularly as my other ones, but it will be finished! I promise!_

_Here's the next chapter!_

Melissa was mentally beating herself up. She shouldn't have done what she did last night. Well, yes she should have…No, she shouldn't have! She had the continuous battle in her mind and it was giving her a headache. She had one day to gather whatever dignity she had left after her experience at the party last night, and turn up to school tomorrow, acting as though everything was normal, even though she knew everything was about as far from normal as it could possibly be. Luckily, though, no-one was around…except for Jackson. Her stomach tightened at the thought of him and she sighed, angry at herself for feeling this way.

"Get yourself together, Melissa, he's dangerous and can't be trusted…He'll be with some blonde tomorrow, anyway," Melissa hissed to her mirrored image. Deep down, though, she didn't believe it, and that's what scared her.

* * *

On Monday, Melissa was walking with Daley Marin down the crowded hallways. Daley wasn't one hundred percent sure what had happened after the party, although she had a fair idea, due to the fact there were love bites on her neck. Melissa knew that Daley was giving her amused looks, but she wasn't in the mood. When she reached her locker, Nathan McHugh appeared. He caught site of her neck and raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't even start, alright?!" Melissa hissed as she opened her locker. Suddenly, a pair of arms came around her waist, settling just above her belt buckle. Melissa didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Go away, Jackson."

"That's not a very nice hello," he murmured in her ear. Shivers shot down Melissa's spine and she tried not to let her shiver show. Jackson smiled, though. He had felt it.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Melissa snapped. Jackson didn't reply for a moment, but then she felt his breath on her air and she stiffened up.

"You," he murmured in her ear. He leaned back, removing his arms from around her waist. He gave her another killer smile and then walked off in the opposite direction. Melissa shook herself and turned back to her locker, biting on her lower look. Nathan and Daley exchanged a look and Nathan let out a low whistle.

"Whoa," Daley muttered in surprise. "That was intense." Nathan grinned as Melissa set her jaw and glared at both of them.

"So what exactly _did _happen, Liss?" He asked her cheekily. Melissa slammed her locker closed and turned to them.

"Nothing. And nothing is _going _to happen," she announced and flounced off. Daley laughed and crossed her arms. Nathan put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"You reckon they'll get together?" He asked her.

"Course," Daley answered with a grin.

_So...Tell me what you think!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gotta say I'm surprised with all the reviews! Thanks and here's the next chapter! _

Melissa sat at home on her bed, staring at her homework which was on the bed in front of her. She hadn't been listening in Math, and now she was paying for it, as she didn't know what to do and the homework sheet was due back to school tomorrow. Melissa leaned over and picked up her cell-phone, speed-dialing straight to Daley.

"Hey, Dales?"

"Sup, Mel," Daley replied.

"Um…I'm kinda lost with the homework…Can you come over and help?" She asked hesitantly.

"Um…" There was another voice in the background. It sounded like a guys voice, so Melissa assumed it was Nathan. "Yeah, is it okay if Nathan came over as well?"

"As long as it doesn't distract you from helping me!" Melissa joked.

"Of course not!" Daley replied, laughing on the other end. "Okay, be over soon!"

"Yeah, bye," Melissa turned off her phone. She walked out of her room, pulling at the tight material of her skinny jeans. She hardly ever wore them, but her other pairs of jeans were in the wash or still wet, so she had to settle for the skinny-legs. Melissa walked into the kitchen and pulled a coke bottle out of the fridge. Her mum always stocked up on food or drink before she went away—which was quite often. There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Melissa frowned. "That was fast…" she muttered. "Come in!" She yelled. The front door opened. Melissa pulled out two more coke bottles, assuming it was Daley and Nathan, but when she turned around, she saw that it wasn't.

It was Jackson.

"What the heck are _you _doing here?" Melissa asked in annoyance. Jackson shook his head and tut-tutted.

"That's no way to talk to me," Jackson told her in a disapproving voice, although the smirk on his face gave away the fact he was glad he was there.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Melissa asked angrily.

"My jacket," he replied simply. Melissa looked at him in confusion.

"Why would _I _have your jacket?" She asked.

"Because I came here after the party," Jackson said slowly. "And it sorta came off." A smirk crossed his face and Melissa glared at him. "So, if you don't mind, of course, can I have it back?" Melissa glared at him again and led the way to her room. "I knew where your room was, Mel," he said with a smirk as he walked into her room and got his jacket, which was half-hidden under the bed.

"Whatever, Jackson," Melissa snapped. "Just get your jacket and get…out…" Jackson had come in right close to her, backing her against the wall and door, so she had no where to go. "Jack…son…" Melissa tried to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Yes, Melissa?" Jackson asked her with a taunting smirk. Melissa opened her mouth to say something, but Jackson ducked down and kissed her. His mouth moved slowly against hers and Melissa couldn't help but kiss back. Her arms lifted and went around his neck and he pushed her harder against the wall. Melissa's breathing hitched as he moved away to take in a breath and then went back to kissing her. It wasn't like the first time, this time, it was slow and gentle, but it had just as much affect on her, and Jackson knew that.

"Melissa? You here Melissa?!" Daley yelled. Melissa heard them yelling and snapped back to reality. She pushed Jackson away and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled open her bedroom door and practically fell out. "Uh, Mel?" Daley asked with an amused grin.

"What the…" Nathan raised an eyebrow as he came around the corner and saw Melissa, breathing hard, and Jackson leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. "Uh, maybe we should go…"

"No!" Melissa gasped. Jackson shook his head and grinned.

"See you guys tomorrow," Jackson said lazily as he walked past. Daley and Nathan watched him go, his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Wh…What…Hm…" Nathan looked from the closed door, back to Melissa, and then to the closed door again, looking confused.

"I'm not gonna even ask!" Daley announced, walking out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Melissa licked her lips quickly and sighed.

That was close.

_Right, that's all for now, and please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back at school. That means I'm busy and won't be updating often, sorry. This is a bit short…Sorry!_

Daley managed to contain herself until they got into the lounge and seated, cokes and homework books on the table. Then she put her hands down and squealed,

"What was that about?!" Nathan started laughing. Melissa glared at them both. "You _flew _out of that room, looking absolutely guilty! You don't need to tell me what happened, I've summed that up, but I want to know _why _it happened!" Melissa let out a sigh.

"Nothing happened!" She cried. Nathan and Daley looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"That is the worse lie in the history of lying!" Nathan cried and Daley laughed.

"Yeah, honey, that's like saying there was no such thing as Helen of Troy," Daley told her with a grin. Melissa growled and flopped back on the couch, hiding her face. Nathan laughed.

"Yeah…" His laughed turned to confusion. "Helen of Troy?" Daley rolled her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to understand that, sweetie," she mumbled. "I'm just getting a point across!" Melissa rolled her eyes and sat up. "The fact your lips are really red, isn't helping your cause as well." Melissa clamped a hand over her mouth and glared at them. "Just pointing it out, honey." Melissa grunted in annoyance.

* * *

The next day at school when Melissa walked in, she was greeted by the glares of the cheerleaders, standing in a group at the lockers. Taylor Hagan looked especially murderous as she pointed a manicured finger in Melissa's direction. One of her cronies nodded and Taylor pushed away from the locker she was leaning against and stalked over to Melissa, Daley and Nathan. First, she sent a sugar-sweet smile in Nathan's direction—who rolled his eyes—and then looked viciously at Melissa and narrowed her eye. 

"Listen, if you think that you can just go and have Jackson after what happened at the disco—" She began in an annoyed voice.

"Hey! I don't want him! You can have him—"

"Now, that's no way to talk about me, is it?" Jackson's voice said in Melissa's ear, and she jumped before turning around to glare at him.

"Whatever, Jackson," Melissa grumbled. She went to move, but his arm went around her shoulders, pulling her in close to her side. Melissa tried to ignore the fact she liked being in his arms, and gave him an icy look. "Let go of me Jackson," she muttered. Jackson leaned down and smiled at her.

"No," he smirked and guided her along the hallway. Nathan and Daley followed, grinning. People moved quickly out of their way, but their eyes went big as they saw that Jackson's arm was around Melissa's shoulder. They came to a stop, and Melissa realized it was her locker. Jackson leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Don't fight it, honey," he murmured in a strangely soft voice before walking off. Melissa's felt her cheeks heat up as she buried her head in her locker.

"Ooh, someone's in love!" Daley sung.

"Shut up," Melissa muttered before stomping off, hiding her flaming cheeks.

_Well, even though it was short, you can still leave a review! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next update!!_

The last period at the end of the day, was Home Ec Melissa groaned as she realized that this was the only class that she had with Jackson. She'd had two tests already that day, so she already felt drained. Now, she had to face a class with Jackson. Sighing, Melissa pushed open the door to the Home Ec block, and then opened the door to the cooking room, which was the option she had at the moment. She took a seat at the back of the class, beside the last kitchen. The teacher called the roll, and was about to start, when Jackson walked in. The teacher sighed and looked at Jackson, who just shrugged and walked down the aisle.

A couple of guys indicated there was a chair spare by them, but Jackson walked straight past them. A sinking feeling began in Melissa's stomach as she realized that he was headed right to the seat next to her. Her face flushed as she realized that all the eyes of her classmates were on her. Jackson smirked and dropped his bag on the floor and sat down on the seat, folding his arms in front of him.

"What are you _doing_?" Melissa hissed at him through clenched teeth. The teacher gave her a warning look and then began explaining about what they were meant to be doing in cooking.

"Sitting here, you got a problem?" He replied easily. Melissa sighed and closed her eyes. "No, sweetie, you're not dreaming. The man of your dreams is really sitting next to you," Jackson told her. Melissa turned to look at him with her eyes narrowed and Jackson just smiled back.

"This day cannot get worse," Melissa muttered, dropping her head into her hands.

"…And this project is to be conducted outside of school hours," Ms Whitehouse finished saying. Melissa's head snapped up and she stared at the teacher. Jackson grinned and nodded at Melissa.

"It just did," Melissa murmured in a stricken voice.

* * *

"So, how did your Home Ec class with _Jackson _go?" Daley asked with a cheeky smile as Melissa opened her locker door and put in her books. Melissa rolled her eyes. 

"I have to make up a recipe—which makes a cake that doesn't kill anyone—with him, and it has to be _out of school time!_" Melissa groaned. Daley grinned. "Daley Marin, you wipe that smile off your face before I wipe it off for you! That guy will have moved on by next week, so I don't see why I'm such a big thing!" Daley sighed and shook her head, a pitying look on her face.

"Liss, Jackson doesn't move onto girls in a week, it's more like…A day," Daley said. "And he's been after you since the disco…So I think its pretty easy to sum up that he likes you—and he likes you bad!" Daley said grinned. Suddenly, her face dimmed and she raised her eyebrows. "Don't look now, but there's a First Class Cow behind you." Melissa sighed.

"This day's getting better and better," Melissa muttered. "First Taylor, then Jackson, then Jackson, then Taylor," Melissa sighed. Taylor finally stopped behind her. Melissa whipped around. "What do you want, Taylor?" Melissa snapped, slamming her locker door shut.

"I thought that I told you to stay away from Jackson," Taylor snapped. Melissa whirled around and glared at her.

"And I thought I told you; you can have him!" Melissa snapped. The day was wearing down on her, and Melissa felt a sudden rush of tiredness. Sighing, the just stared at Taylor as the blonde started ranting. Suddenly, an arm appeared around Melissa's waist and, without turning around, Melissa knew it was Jackson. But this time, she didn't even bother to try to push him away. In fact, she just leaned against him slightly, glad that someone was there for her, just to make the situation a little better. Taylor noticed Jackson was there, and shut up.

"Hey, Jackson," she said in a sugary voice.

"Back off, Taylor," Jackson said in a low voice. Taylor's eyes widened in surprise and she frowned.

"What?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"Just back off," Jackson replied and walked away, leading Melissa with him. Melissa sighed tiredly and pulled away from him once they got down to the front gate. Jackson looked at her. "You okay?" Melissa nodded and looked away.

"Yeah, I'm good," she murmured. She couldn't bring herself to say 'thanks'.

"You need a ride home?" Jackson asked her quietly.

"No, I'll get the bus," Melissa nodded at him and walked in the opposite direction. Jackson watched her go, a strange expression on his face. Then he put his hands in his pocket, and walked toward the student car park.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, next chapter:_

Melissa had a long shower and when she stepped out in her towel, she saw someone leaning against her doorframe. He turned around and Melissa let out a squeal when she saw it was Jackson. She hugged the towel closer around her and she pushed her damp hair behind her hair behind her ears and bit her lower lip, feeling her cheeks flush. Jackson's eyes drifted over her and then settled on her face.

"Um, y—" Melissa broke off and cleared her throat. "Yes? Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah," Jackson began. "But you won't let me have it." Melissa blinked at him. Jackson sighed and took a step closer to her and Melissa had to tilt her head to look up at him. "Why won't you just let yourself go? Why do you have to be so hard to get?" Melissa sighed and diverted her eyes. Jackson rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I should've known you were like this," he muttered in a cynical voice. Melissa frowned at him.

"Like what?" She snapped.

"Like _this_! You think you're so much better than me, that you are far above my standards!" Jackson shot back. Melissa blinked quickly. "I'm offering you all I can, and you just go and throw it back in my face!"

"Offering what?!" Melissa snapped. "A chance to be played, screwed around with, and then cheated on! A chance to be humilated, like all those other girls in the school you've fooled around with!" Melissa felt her towel start to slip and she quickly pulled it tighter around her. "Well, sorry, but I don't want that!"

"Maybe I didn't like those girls! I never went out with any of them! _They _came to _me_--not the other way around!" Jackson shouted.

"And you took advantage of them!" Melissa yelled.

"They wanted me too!" Jackson shouted. Melissa sighed and leaned against the doorframe, her eyes downcast. Jackson took a couple of deep breaths and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Look," he began in a soft voice. "I really like you. Do you think I would be putting up such a fight if I didn't?" Melissa sighed and finally met his eyes.

"I think you should go," Melissa murmured, her voice barely audible. Jackson blinked.

"Mel..."

"Now, Jackson," Melissa said firmly. She looked at him, her eyes looking hurt. "I'm not ready to be heart-broken yet." Jackson looked at her and nodded finally. Then he left without another word.

_Hope it was okay!_

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm real sorry that it's taking real long to update, but I'm on holidays now, so I should do it more often! _

Melissa walked into school the next day, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Daley noticed the quiet, enclosed look on her face, although decided not to say anything about it. Melissa walked with Daley to her locker and leaned against the lockers next to her. Suddenly, a burst of laughter came from the other end of the hallway, and the two girls turned their heads in that direction.

Taylor was smiling and flicking her hair over her shoulder, her arm proudly around the waist of Jackson. Daley's mouth dropped and she glanced at Melissa. Melissa just sighed and looked down. Taylor flounced past and shot a gleeful look in Melissa's direction. Daley noted that Jackson kept his eyes diverted.

* * *

The girls and Nathan had homeroom with Taylor and two of her cheerleading cronies, although, luckily, Jackson wasn't with them. Taylor was talking loudly about how Jackson and her were now officially an item, and kept glancing underneath her lashes at Melissa, who was busy looking at her homework. Daley sighed and touched Melissa on the arm.

"You don't look too surprised," she stated.

"Should I be? He's a player, and Taylor always gets what she wants," Melissa responded with a shrug. Daley frowned slightly. "I told you he was like that."

"Yeah, but..." Daley puckered her mouth, still not accepting that she was wrong. "Maybe she's got him under some kind of spell!" Daley annoucned. Nathan snorted and shook his head and Daley shot a glare at him. "Hey, you got a better idea?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Melissa was right all along. Jackson is just a player…" Nathan frowned. "But it just doesn't fit—he hates Taylor!"

"My point exactly," Daley said proudly. She turned to Melissa. "He's doing it to make you jealous." Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong? I know you like him—" The teacher walked into the room and clapped her hands. Daley went to whisper to Melissa, but she had already moved to her seat, across the other side of the room. Daley frowned, but sat down in her seat and listened to the teacher.

* * *

By lunch, Jackson was getting rather annoyed of having to put up with Taylor and her shrieking friends. He managed to escape and headed in the direction of the gym, somewhere he never went. He could hear a basketball being bounced and walked in. Nathan was running around the court, and then back to the net, jumping and shooting, the ball sliding cleanly through the goal. Jackson watched him for a moment, and then Nathan noticed him. Nathan gave him a wary look but nodded. 

"Hey, man," he said quietly.

"Hey," Jackson replied, taking off his jacket. "Mind if I join?" He asked. Nathan didn't say anything, just tossed the ball at Jackson. Jackson jogged to the net and aimed and threw the ball, the basketball sliding through, not even touching the outsides of the net. Nathan intercepted the ball and jogged off, Jackson chasing him. They carried on the one-on-one game, until a squeal came from the side of the court. Jackson let out a low, tortured groan before he turned around and smiled tightly at the blonde on the sidelines. Nathan frowned in confusion.

"Hey, babe! You did a great job!" Taylor squealed and hugged him tightly. Jackson stiffened and pulled away quickly. Nathan tossed the ball from hand to hand. "What you looking at?" Taylor snapped rudely when she saw him observing them. She flicked her hair and tugged at Jackson's arm. "C'mon, honey, it reeks it here…" she tossed her hair again and dragged Jackson out of the gym. Nathan shook his head and bit his lip.

It so wasn't Jackson; the Jackson everyone knew wouldn't let anyone pull him around or tell him what to do, especially some bimbo blonde named Taylor. Jackson had never liked Taylor, not even the smallest bit, and now he was going out with her, and letting her walk all over him. It wasn't right.

"Hey, Nathan!" Daley called. Nathan turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. He tossed her the ball and she caught it. She turned it over in her hands. "Okay," she finally said. "Maybe my 'spell' idea was a little far-fetched—" 

"Ya think?" Nathan said sarcastically as he walked over to her.

"But," she continued with a pointed look. "I still don't think he likes her. I mean, he obviously liked Melissa—I mean, did you see them together? They were perfect! You could see it in her eyes that she wanted to be with him, but she just wouldn't let him in…" Daley shook her head. "She's so stubborn!" Daley hissed in frustration. Nathan laughed and put his arms around her.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," he murmured. Daley shook her head. "Let them sort it out, okay? Don't worry," Nathan shook his head. "The whole Jackson/Taylor thing won't be around for much longer." Nathan bent down and kissed her softly on the mouth, before taking her hand and leading her out of the gym.

_Okay! Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews!! I'd like to reward you with another chapter!!! LOL..._

Melissa sat on her bench at home, staring into space. Seeing Jackson with Taylor made her realize even more she wanted him. She wanted him so bad that it times she felt that if she stared at him with Taylor long enough, she'd be ready to go over and murder Taylor just o have Jackson's arm around her. And yet when he had offered her that, she had rejected him. Melissa groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She had been so stupid. They both knew she wanted to start going out with him, and yet she still denied it. Melissa groaned again and shook her head.

"Hey," came a deep voice.

"Ahhh!!!" Melissa screamed, jumping off the bench. Jackson raised an eyebrow, his face expressionless. Melissa took in a shaky breath and shook her head. "Geez, Jackson, you scared the hell out of me," she hissed as she turned around. Jackson shrugged and looked away. "Can't you, like, knock?" She asked, turning back around and looking up at him. He shrugged again. Melissa set her jaw and rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll try a different tactic; why are you here?" Jackson leaned against the counter and looked into the room straight ahead.

"We had to work on that Home Ec project, didn't we?" Melissa remembered and nodded quickly.

"Oh, right, I forgot," she mumbled.

"You forgot?" Jackson sneered. "Little Miss Perfect forgot?"

"Oh, you watch it!" Melissa snapped. "At least I don't go out with someone that I can't stand!"

"How do you know that I don't like her?" Jackson shot back.

"Coz I can see it in your eyes!" Melissa growled, pushing her hair away from her face. Jackson licked his lower lip and looked at her for a moment longer, before looking away again. Melissa shifted uncomfortably. Jackson then shrugged his shoulder and lifted his eyebrows as he looked back at her,

"I'm Jackson, remember? I just screw around with girls, I don't like them," he told her a quiet, deliberate voice. Melissa's breathing hitched as she realized that was basically what she had said to him the other day. "Besides, my personal life is none of your business." Melissa sighed and looked away.

"I know, sorry," she murmured. Jackson's eyes widened in surprise. She shifted away quickly, but Jackson swear he saw her eyes glisten with tears. "Anyway, we have a recipe to make," she said, taking in a deep breath and turning toward the cupboards.

_So...Review!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, guys! Look, I'm focusing on finishing this story, so I'm going to be updating it the most. Hopefully it will be finished by the end of the holidays, so, yeah…Expect quite a few updates!! _

Melissa suffered through seeing Jackson with Taylor another day. Well, she sort of managed. At lunch, she disappeared and her cell-phone was turned off, so neither Daley nor Nathan could find her. She was upstairs in a Science lab, somewhere no-one would think of looking for her, because she hated Science. Melissa stood on the far side, looking out the window, over the teachers car-park where a group of Goth kids hung out, sharing a cigarette. Melissa looked at her cell-phone and realized that it was about time to go, but as she turned to leave, she heard a girl whine,

"But, Jackson, it's not fair! You can't just dump me!" Melissa frowned in confusion and inched toward the door, still keeping quiet.

"I'm sorry, Taylor, I just don't like you! I should never have started going out with you in the first place!" Jackson told her in a firm voice.

"But…But…" Something in Taylor's voice. "It's that Melissa girl, isn't it?" There was a silence as Melissa held her breath. When Jackson didn't reply, Taylor carried on in a higher pitched voice, "I don't even know what you see in her! She's a mixed bred, middle-class, nerd, who—"

"You know what?!" Jackson finally yelled. "Just back off and leave Melissa alone! She's got real friends and a real personality which is far more than I could ever say about you! She's pretty and nice and it's okay to be smart!" He finished and Melissa could hear him breathing hard. She _couldn't _breath, her eyes were tearing up and now she knew that if she was found, it would be in an absolute disaster. "You know something, Taylor? Before you start looking at the faults in other people, maybe you should have a look at yourself. Coz she is far more than you could ever be."

"Ergh!" Taylor grunted angrily and Melissa could hear her stilettos snap on the lino as she stalked off. Melissa bit her lip as she heard Jackson sigh outside the room. Half of her wanted to rush out and kiss him, but the other half wanted to stay hidden.

Finally, Melissa heard Jackson leave and she slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. She ignored the bell, and then the warning bell and just sat in the Science lab for the last period.

* * *

After school, Melissa tried to get out without being noticed by any of her friends, but Daley sprinted up and caught her.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked. "You, like, skipped last period with Ms Rickard! We were so worried!" Melissa managed to smile at Daley. "You've never skipped a period in your life, especially with Ms Rickard…" Daley shook her head. "Man, she is one hell of a scary teacher. You should've seen her when she realized you were at school but not at class." Nathan suddenly appeared and he frowned down at Melissa, concerned written on his face.

"You all good, Mel?" He asked. "You skipped with Rickard!"

"Yeah, so I gathered," Melissa mumbled, looking away. She looked back at her two friends. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She turned and left her two best-friends gaping after her. Daley frowned as she turned to Nathan, who shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Something is _seriously _going on," she stated.

"She skipped class for the first time in her life. That's, like, so not Mel," Nathan frowned and put an arm around Daley. "C'mon, we'll find out what's wrong tomorrow," he told her as he led her away to the bus.

* * *

Jackson walked up the pathway to Melissa's house. He went to open the door, but thought differently and knocked on the door instead. He heard footsteps getting closer and closer and then Melissa opened the door. She nodded and let him in. Jackson followed her to the kitchen. 

"I, um, just need the recipe for that cake," he mumbled. Melissa nodded and took a clearfile out of the cupboard and pulled out a sheet which was written on in her small, neat handwriting.

'I'll make a photo copy for you, " Melissa said, leaving the room. Jackson stood in the kitchen, looking around uncomfortably. When Melissa came back into the room with an extra piece of paper, the phone rang. Melissa gave him a quick look before answering the phone. "Oh, hey, mum…What?!...But you promised…Fine…Yeah, whatever," Melissa slammed the phone down after listening for a few minutes. "Cow," she muttered. Jackson licked his lips quickly.

"What was that about?" He asked quietly.

"Mum's staying in London an extra week for her conference," Melissa muttered, handing him his sheet.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "You can have a party, have mates over…" Jackson shrugged. Melissa shook her head.

"I'm not like you, Jackson, that's just not what I do. I stay home…Alone…" Melissa shrugged. "Unless Daley or Nathan come over, I guess. But mum has people watching, making sure I won't do anything stupid." Jackson looked away as she glanced up at him. "Anyway, you better go." Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, see you," he mumbled as he left.

_Well, please review!!!! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! I think there's only about two maybe three chapters left. I just want to say thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed and those who haven't reviewed (Liss!) but have still read and enjoyed. So thanks!!!_

Melissa sat on her sofa, watching TV. There wasn't anything good on; mostly night-time, talk-back shows or stupid romantic comedies. Melissa had given up watching _The Tatooist _coz she got scared at every little sound she heard. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Melissa frowned and looked up at the clock, which read 10:30. Frowning, Melissa walked to the door and opened it cautiously. Outside, was Jackson, panting, and looking as though he had run all the way there. Melissa raised her eyebrows.

"Hey," he said shortly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Hey..." Melissa trailed off. "Is there something—"

"I broke up with Taylor," Jackson interrupted. He took a deep breath. "I broke up with Taylor because I don't like her. I like you, in case that already hasn't become clear," he muttered, not meeting Melissa's eye. She smiled slightly and rested her head against the doorframe. "The only reason I went out with her was to see if I really liked you, or whether you were just...another girl. And everytime I hugged Taylor or I was around Taylor, I kept wishing that she was you— that it was you that I was going out with." Melissa's smile widened. Jackson glanced up quickly. "And I also want to say...Melissa, give me a chance. I know you don't want to trust me and, I guess, I'm not really a trust-worthy guy, but—"

"Sh," Melissa muttered reaching up and crushing her lips against his. Jackson sighed against her mouth in relief as they stumbled inside, kicking the front door shut behind him. His hands pulled at her clothes and tangled themself in her hair. Melissa's small hands touched his toned abs underneath his shirt as they backed down the hallway. His tongue slid across her lower lip and Melissa opened her mouth, their tongues battling hotly in her mouth. Somehow they managed to make it into her room and as soon as their legs hit the bed, they collapsed on the duvets.

_Okay, I must admit, it's a bit deeper than the other chapter, but I thought you guys might like it. Um...Should I up the rating to T? Please tell me in a review!! Hint Hint!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, guys!_

_I'm just letting you all know that the offical rating is now _T. _And I think everyone noticed the last chapter was really rushed and all...Sorry. I just...Even though I love writing this story, I really want to start some new ones, but I can't until I finish this. I want to say a big 'thank you' to everyone who has taken the time to read and review and also give me helpful critcism (a.k.a Professor)._

_Luv,_

_CB101._


	12. Chapter 12

_Alright, guys, second to last chapter!! Hope you all like, and check out my other stories!!!_

The next morning, Melissa woke and turned over in her sheets. Lying on the other side of the bed, one of his arms tossed over her waist, was Jackson. Melissa smiled and stared up at the roof. At least there were no worries about her mother walking in on them. Melissa sighed and diverted her eyes over to Jackson's face as he made a muffled noise and turned over in the bed. Melissa smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at her. There was something different about his face in the morning, the bad boy look wasn't there, and it was more of an angelic look. Melissa smiled again as he murmured,

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Melissa murmured back. She shifted her eyes above Jackson's head to the clock on the wall and her eyes widened as she sprung up. "Ohmigosh! We're gonna be so late!" Jackson frowned at her, as though not quite comprehending what she was going on about. "School! We're gonna be late for school!" Melissa went to get out of bed but Jackson reached out and grabbed her wrist. " Jackson, let go! It's already half past eight!"

"So don't go to school," Jackson told her in a 'duh' tone. Melissa raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, we'll skip school. They'll just think you're sick and your mum forgot to ring in and my parents will think I'm with one of mates, wagging school." Melissa frowned slightly. "C'mon, Mel…" Jackson continued in a wheedling tone. "We can just spend the whole day doing nothing." Melissa bit her lower lip and looked at her carefully. "Please….?"

"Fine," Melissa mumbled. "I suppose they won't be able to reach my mum." Jackson grinned, sitting up in his rumbled tee-shirt. Melissa smiled as he kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Wanna have a shower and change? Then we can go to the café down the road." Melissa nodded.

"Cool," she said. As she picked up her clothes and left the room, there was a tight feeling in the bit of her stomach. She had never skipped school before, faked sick to stay home, yes, of course, but just plain wag school with no-one to ring in for her, no way. She bit her lip nervously as she opened the door to the shower and stepped in.

* * *

The café was small and there were only three or four other people in it when Jackson and Melissa arrived. They walked up to the counter and ordered their breakfast, then went to a table at the back of the café where it was dark and cut off from the rest. Melissa was still feeling nervous about missing school, but Jackson looked as casual as could be. He sat down and put an arm on the table, looking at the painting on the wall with disinterest. Melissa bit her lip. She was still trying to figure out what she was doing. She didn't even know if she could trust Jackson completely yet, he hadn't asked her out on a proper date yet. 

"Mel?" Jackson's voice was quiet. Melissa felt a shiver go up her spine, the same shiver that she felt every other time he said her name or touched or kissed her. "I know what you're thinking." Melissa tried to shake off the unease with a slight laugh.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "And what is it?" 

"You still don't trust me," Jackson replied evenly. He caught her eyes but she dropped them slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Don't be shy or anything, I guess you have every right not to at the moment. I mean, I just had my first real girlfriend and I didn't like her one bit," Jackson snorted at the thought of Taylor ad Melissa couldn't help but feel proud. "But, Mel," he put both hands on the table and looked at her seriously. "I really like, and I promise that I won't do anything to hurt you." Melissa bit her lip hard. So hard that she could taste the slight metallic taste of blood. Neither of the said anything for a moment, then Melissa looked up and met his eyes. 

"Promise?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Promise," Jackson answered.

_Okay, guys, be nice and review for the second to last time!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, peeps, last chapter!! __I've been thinking, and I've decided that I will do another F29D story. It won't be until about March or April, and I will post the trailer at the end of this story in a couple of months. So keep me on your alerts, and you will able to read the trailer in several months!! __This chapter is dedicated to Mel!!!!! _

This was it. The next day, Melissa got changed as usual and got on the bus. She sat down next to Daley. Her friend asked if she was sick the previous day, but when Melissa shook her head, Daley gave her a confused look. Then Jackson got on the bus. He nodded at his friends and sat down next to one of them. But he glanced around once and when he caught Melissa's eye, he gave her a slight wink. Daley was one of the only people to pick up on it, and she gave Melissa a funny look as her friends blushed slightly.

"You know…Jackson and Taylor broke up," Daley began with a knowing look. Melissa nodded, not meeting her friend's eyes. "And Jackson wasn't at school yesterday…" Daley's eyes showed that she had suddenly clicked. She grabbed Melissa arm and pulled her closer. "You were with him yesterday, weren't you?" She whispered. Melissa didn't answer, just blushed and Daley let out an excited squeal. "I'm right, I'm right, I'm—"

"Seriously crazy," Nathan muttered, interrupting her. Daley rolled her eyes as her boyfriend sat down in front of them. "Which reminds me, talking about crazy, you know how my mum owns that café on your street, Mel?" Mel's eyes widened as she saw her mistake there. Nathan let out a laugh. "You were apparently there with 'a young man with blonde hair'," Nathan finished in his mothers tone. Daley laughed slightly. "So, Mel, guess you're with Jackson, then, right?"

"Yeah, okay, I am, alright guys," Melissa said. "He came over on Wednesday night, and yeah…" Melissa blushed slightly so her friends summed up what had happened there. "Then, we had a talk, and yeah…" Melissa let out a long sigh. "But don't go doing a Daley and yelling it out," Melissa shot a glare in the red-heads direction. Daley gave her a wide-eyed innocent look.

"Hey, they don't know what I was yelling about!" Daley said in her defense. The bus pulled up at the school. Everyone filed off the bus and noisy chaos erupted. Somehow, Jackson managed to find Melissa's hand in the all the mayhem and he held it tight. Melissa smiled at him over her shoulder and brushed her hair back behind her ear with the other hand. He gave her a half-smile, but it sent the shivers through her just as much as a full smile would've. As they made their way into school, people sent strange looks in their direction. Most people smiled brightly at Melissa, but a couple of girls sent her death glares. Melissa smiled at the people who looked at her kindly and ignored the others. Jackson let go of her hand when the bell rang and they had to go the class.

Her homeroom teacher was obviously suspicious about Melissa not being at school the previous day, but let it go when Melissa gave the teacher a phone number for her mother. Unbeknownst to the teacher, it was the office number, where the secretary would explain her mother was unavailable and not provide a cell-phone number. She should be okay. When the bell rang for first period, Melissa made her way out of class with Nathan and Daley.

"Look, Taylor's already begging for Jackson to take her back," Daley pointed out in disgust. Taylor was saying something to Jackson, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and looking at him coyly from beneath her eyelashes. He was looking slightly uncomfortable, but smiled slightly when he saw Melissa approaching from behind. Daley nudged her in the arm and Melissa walked over slowly.

"Hey Taylor," he interrupted the blonde who looked up at him with expectant eyes. "Have you met my girlfriend, Melissa?" Jackson asked, pulling Melissa closer to him and putting an arm around her shoulder. Melissa shot a look at Taylor and her mouth dropped. She shook her head in disbelief before spinning around and stalking off. Jackson let out a sigh of relief and slumped against a locker. "I swear, that girl is seriously delusional. She really thought that I was just having an 'off' day the other day when I dumped her," Jackson shook his head. 

"Well, then, it's a good thing you dumped her, huh?" Melissa said, playfully nudging him with her hip. Jackson pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead.

"It wasn't the only reason," he mumbled. Melissa giggled and reached up and kissed him on the mouth. Jackson kissed her back, before they broke away, interrupted by Nathan and Daley. "Oh, um, sorry," Jackson muttered, blushing slightly. Daley grinned and shook her head. Nathan laughed and reached over and slapped hands with Jackson.

"All good, dude," Nathan laughed. Daley laughed and grabbed Nathan's hand, and dragging him off the class. Melissa and Jackson watched them go before Melissa tilted her head to one side and said,

"I think they like you." Jackson let out a short laugh.

"Well, it's not like they have a choice, now, does it?" Jackson replied. Melissa laughed and reached up and kissed him again.

"Guess not, you're stuck with me," Melissa murmured against his mouth. Jackson grinned. They both turned and walked off to their next class, their hands linked and swinging between them.

_Okay, so the ends a bit off, but hey, it's over now!! I hoped it was okay and lived up to your expectations!!!!!!!! _


End file.
